


Shower

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [20]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Jay takes a shower when tim is sleeping so he can 'blow off some steam'. Problem is, Jay is very vocal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Jay’s standing in the shower, glad to finally have time to himself. Tim is fast asleep outside the bathroom. He places a hand on himself, already half-hard. It feels dirty, thinking of Tim like he is, but he can’t stop the images in his mind. He shuts his eyes and pictures Tim below him, his mouth on Jay. He groans low in his throat, leaning back against the cool shower wall.

Not bothering to attempt to cover his sounds, he grips the shower curtain in his free hand and moans. He continues to pleasure himself with the thought of Tim in his head.

Jay doesn’t know just how loud he’s getting.

Tim’s eyes shoot open as he wakes up from a particularly… arousing dream. He swallows thickly, becoming fully aware of the tent in his boxers. The shower’s on, which means Jay didn’t hear if he was making an obscene sounds during sleep. He listens to the sound of the water for a few seconds, before he hears something. His heart beats faster as he hears the unmistakable sounds of moans. Jay’s getting off in there.

He shifts his body, face flushing slightly as he feels his boxers get even tighter. More sounds echo from the shower. Tim’s mind is going crazy; these were sounds he had only dreamed about. He never thought he would ever be hearing them whilst awake like this. A sudden, loud groan comes from the bathroom, and Tim can’t help but move his hand inside his boxers.

Touching himself, he sighs. He feels awful for doing this, but there’s no way he can stop himself. Jay will never know about this.

Minutes pass, Tim panting as he strokes himself to Jay’s loud sounds. Then he hears something that makes his face turn bright red.

He figures he must be mistaken, there’s no way that Jay just moaned his name. But then he hears it again, and a shiver runs down his spine. Jay is definitely moaning his name. There’s no denying it.

His mind spins. Is he dreaming? This has to be a dream. His fingers continue running along his length, finding it much more pleasurable now. Jay keeps moaning Tim’s name, and he can’t help but let out a few moans himself.

Tim feels dirty for doing this, and he knows he should probably confront Jay about the whole moaning-his-name thing, but that can wait until he comes back out to the beds.

His hand speeds up, bringing himself closer to climax. He hears Jay let out the loudest noise so far, and it brings him over the edge, moaning Jay’s name softly. Panting, he pushes the blankets off of him, and forces himself to sit up, clicking the switch for the small lamp nearby.

The noises in Jay’s shower have stopped, and soon he hears the shower water turn off as well. Jay steps out of the bathroom, flinching as he sees Tim wide awake and seemingly waiting for him.

“So, Jay,” Tim starts, shifting his body, feeling slightly nervous. He conjures up the little confidence he has. “I uh, heard you in there.”


End file.
